onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Conis
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Conis (コニス, Konisu) is a citizen of Skypiea who befriends Luffy and his crew after their arrival. She is Pagaya's daughter and owner of the cloud fox, Suu. Appearance At first glance, Sanji thinks that she is an angel and predictably tries to woo her. Personality When she is tense she bites her bottom lip like Nefertari Vivi. She is head strong, hopeful and cares deeply for the well being of others. When first introduced she seems happy, friendly and acts innocent. After meeting the Straw Hat Pirates she keeps all those things, she becomes more and more courageous, speaking her mind and not being afraid of her people's "God" Enel as they struggle to fight him. The major reason why she was able to do so was because of her sense of right, her heart breaking loss of her father and love for her people. Abilities and Powers She is very good at playing the harp as well as being able to use a Waver. Though she never fought, she carried a Burn Bazooka and knew how to use an array of dials. Because of her musical abilities, it was speculated by fans to be the crew's new musician. However, Conis decided to remain in Skypiea after finding out her father was still alive. History Conis was playing with her harp on Angel Beach when she meet the Straw Hats. Seeing them, she greeted them and helped Luffy out with a fruit he was having trouble with. She then introduced herself and her pet, Suu, to the pirates. Figuring that they were from the Blue Sea and didn't know much about Skypiea, she decided to help them. She was then greeted by her father, Pagaya, who unfortunately crashed into a tree with his waver. Seeing then that the pirates were interested at what her father rode, she began to explain what a waver is and how it works. With this, Luffy decided to try out her father's waver. However, Conis, her father, and the other Straw Hats then witnessed Luffy unfortunately flipped it over. After Luffy was fished out by Zoro, Conis and her father explained that controlling a waver was hard for most beginners. She explained that she herself that even though she had practiced since she was a child, she had just recently mastered controlling it. Conis and the others then suddenly witnessed that Nami was completely adept at riding it. She and her father then took the rest of the Straw Hats to their house for a snack while Nami continued practicing with the waver behind. At her house, Conis began to explain how Dials work to the Straw Hats using a Tone Dial as an example. She then told them about the different types of Dials there are and how they are a crucial part of Skypiean culture. She then joined with the Straw Hats in a meal made by her father and Sanji. While they were eating, Sanji noticed that Nami was no longer around the sea near Angel Beach. With this, she and her father began to worry. She explained to the Straw Hats that she might have wondered off to Upper Yard, the holy land where god lives.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 240 and Eposode 154, Conis explains about Dials to the Straw Hats. Thus she becomes an important character in the Skypiea arc because of her interaction with the Straw Hat pirates. Once it is discovered that the crew has not paid Skypiea's exorbitant toll, however, she regretfully reports them to their "god" Enel, following the mandatory commands that he had placed upon her people. She makes up for her actions, however, by guiding the Going Merry through Upper Yard, warning her people of Enel's attack, and helping the Straw Hats back down to the Blue Sea after they had defeated Enel. Merchandise She is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. Interesting to note she is miscolored in the set, her hair is pink instead of blonde and her dress is blue instead of pink. Trivia She is also an alternate support character for Sanji in One Piece Grand Adventure. References Category:Skypieans Category:Female